


Le déshonneur d'un héros

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Episode: s03e04 Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Quand Vance Maximus dit qu'il n'oublie jamais un jeune garçon, c'est la vérité. Il aimevraimentles jeunes garçons, et il compte bien arriver à ses fins avec Morty.





	Le déshonneur d'un héros

Le gamin fut encore plus facile à séduire qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Mais une fois débarrassé de son grand-père, Morty était du genre à s'ouvrir, comme une fleur avide de prendre le soleil. Et Vance n'avait eu que peu de difficulté à le faire boire. Il avait d'abord refusé, à cause de son âge, mais le Vengeur avait insisté comme quoi la majorité n'avait pas d'importance dans l'espace, et Morty avait cédé.  
La démarche vacillante, il avait laissé Vance le conduire jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels, visiblement émoustillé à l'idée de visiter l'espace privé d'un de ses héros. Vance était certain de pouvoir l'exciter bien davantage une fois à l'intérieur.   
D'abord en caressant ses épaules et en le faisant asseoir sur le lit. Puis en le massant, et en lui disant de se mettre à l'aise. En lui touchant le visage, et en disant quelque chose de mièvre que le gamin goberait instantanément sans se poser de question.  
Après, ça avait été si aisé de le renverser pour l'embrasser, et de le déshabiller, vêtement par vêtement. Morty était si empressé de plaire, si demandeur, que lui faire écarter les cuisses avait été un jeu d'enfant.  
Ses jambes étaient fines et douces comme celles d'une fille. Vance les ouvrit en grand pour venir se place entre et jouer avec le pénis du garçon. Il savait que pour que Morty l'autorise à aller là où il voulait, il fallait d'abord qu'il ait un avant-goût du plaisir que le héros pouvait lui procurer.   
Vance n'aimait guère sucer des queues, pourtant il était bon à ça. Il connaissait plusieurs tours, du fait de sa longue expérience en coercition de jeunes garçons. Il leurs donnait d'abord quelque chose d'agréable, et ils acceptaient alors plus facilement qu'il leurs fasse quelque chose d'un peu désagréable.  
Comme Morty était ivre, le Vengeur en profita pour tâtonner son anus et préparer le terrain. Il constata avec surprise que le muscle était déjà souple et se détendait rapidement sous son toucher, comme s'il y était habitué. Tout en aspirant le sexe de Morty dans sa bouche, il lui enfila un doigt et réalisa que le garçon avait probablement déjà reçu quelque chose dans le cul.  
Il ne savait pas si ce fait le révoltait parce qu'il adorait être celui qui prenait la virginité de ses proies, ou si ça lui donnait juste encore plus envie de le fourrer.   
Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne lésina pas sur les efforts pour faire jouir Morty. Ce dernier étant un adolescent, il ne mit pas très longtemps à lui envahir la bouche, et Vance avala le sperme, bien qu'il n'aima pas ça. Recracher aurait sérieusement nuit à l'ambiance qu'il essayait de donner.  
Profitant de ce que le garçon était encore perdu dans les affres de l'orgasme, il enfonça un peu plus son index en lui et en glissa un second doigt pour mimer une paire de ciseaux qui s'ouvre.  
Morty se tortilla sous lui en gémissant, un peu de salive coulant de sa bouche aux relents d'alcool. Il était si frêle et fragile, Vance en avait des frissons dans le dos. Cela faisait longtemps – pratiquement deux semaines – qu'il n'avait pas tiré son coup avec un gosse. Les magazines planqués sous son sommier ne suffisaient pas à assouvir sa soif. Il avait besoin de toucher, de caresser cette peau satinée, de renifler l'odeur de la jeunesse et de la sueur dans le cou vulnérable d'un puceau encore inexpérimenté.  
Les bras de l'adolescent se nouèrent autour de lui pendant que Vance se débarrassait de son pantalon. Il le rejoignit sur le lit et lui souleva le genou, retirant ses doigts pour guider son érection droit vers le petit orifice suintant de lubrifiant. Le garçon tressaillit à peine quand le Vengeur le pénétra. Ce dernier enfonça toute sa longueur dans le trou, avec un râle de satisfaction.  
« Tu es...tellement serré, Morty. », gronda-t-il. Ce n'était pas exactement le cul le plus étroit qu'il avait fourré. Pour dire vrai, il avait baisé des putes moins distendues. Mais il y avait tout le reste : le gamin couinant son nom à chaque coup de rein de sa voix flûtée, ses membres enroulés autour du corps large de Vance, la soumission complète et indéniable de Morty à ses coups de queue brutaux.  
Lorsqu'il jouit, il prit soin de se vider entièrement à l'intérieur, et quand il se retira, il put admirer avec contentement le résultat dégouliner entre les fesses tendres du gamin.  
Il se rhabilla et en fit de même pour Morty, qui s'était finalement endormi, pour ensuite le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci était vide, aussi déposa-t-il l'adolescent sur son lit, avant de mettre les voiles. Il ne voulait pas que Sanchez le voit dans le coin.  
Une fois retourné dans ses quartiers, Vance prit une douche. Il se masturba en repensant à Morty et décida que s'il en avait l'occasion, il lui repasserait volontiers dessus une nouvelle fois. Il pourrait peut-être lui apprendre de nouvelles choses, comme de savoir pomper une bite, ou s'empaler dessus. Le petit était tellement fan de lui qu'il pourrait probablement lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.  
Il sortit de la cabine, une serviette autour de la taille, quand on l'attrapa par derrière. Une odeur d'alcool fort et de vomi lui monta aux narines et une lame glacée se posa contre son cou.  
« Jamais mon petit-fils, espèce de sous-mUUUURPmerde décérébré. », grogna la voix avinée de Rick à son oreille.  
Les yeux de Vance s'écarquillèrent tandis que le couteau appuyait davantage contre sa gorge. Sanchez était psychotique et il ne doutait pas que le scientifique n'hésiterait pas à le tuer après ce qu'il avait fait à Morty.  
\- Je...je lui ai pas fait de mal !  
\- Ooooh, j-je sais UUUURP je sais pa-parfaitement ce que tu lui as f-fait. Et tu-tu vas payer pour ça.  
\- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie ne faites pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que vous v..., supplia Vance, des larmes dans les yeux.  
Le sang éclaboussa la miroir couvert de buée sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre.


End file.
